


Do Your Homework

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kita did not joke.That was all Atsumu learnt from their studying session that Sunday morning.





	Do Your Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> I own nothing but this short, random drabble uwu

“Kita-san, look! The sky is clear today.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Kita-san, Kita-san! Look! Those clouds looks like duck!”

 

“Hm…”

 

“Kita-san, Kita-san! Look at that! There are lots of dragonflies today, what a sight!”

 

Kita inhaled deeply. Closing his book, Kita folded his arms on the table and pointed at Atsumu’s unfinished homework. “Before going on dragonfly hunt, don’t you think it’s better to finish your math homework first?”

 

That got Atsumu slumped on his seat. “Math’s no fuuun…”

 

“Whining won’t make your homework finish by itself, you know.”

 

Atsumu groaned. “But if I don’t go right away, those dragonflies might not come again tomorrow! They might even have gone after I finished my homework.”

 

“More reason to finish it fast.”

 

“But Kita-saaaan—“

 

“If I kiss you, will you shut up and do the rest of your homework?”

 

Atsumu laughed. “Why, of course I will. A kiss from Kita-san is a mood booster for me.”

 

Kita nodded shortly. “Okay then.” After that, he pulled Atsumu’s collar until the tips of their noses meets.

 

Then, he kisses Atsumu’s lips.

 

Needless to say, Atsumu was in shock.

 

Kita pulled back first. The kiss was no longer than three seconds, but Atsumu looked like he was ready to leave the world from such joy. Covering his face with his hands, Atsumu muttered something that sounded more like gibberish. However, Kita being Kita, he could easily understand what his underclassman was saying and snorted. “Do your homework first before you ascend to heaven. Neither I nor Osamu will do it for you.”

 

“To be honest I’d rather do you instead, Kita-san.”

 

“Do your homework, Atsumu.”

 

“…aye aye, Capt’n.”

 

“Then you can do me later.”

 

“Okie dokie—wait, what.”

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Haikyuu for this week whyyyy /sobs
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Criticism, comment, and kudos will brighten my day~ /winks /slapped


End file.
